


Good Guy Names

by Birdy_101



Category: Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Give him a hug please, repost from fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-14 01:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18042848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdy_101/pseuds/Birdy_101
Summary: This is another repost from Fanfiction. It is crazy short. I adore Kyd WykkydReviews are appreciated





	Good Guy Names

 

The little girl was crying, her terrified sobs racking her whole body.

Had I done this? Before I had joined the titans had I caused so much despair that children had cried like this.

The sight would have broken my heart. That sound.

I knelt down and spoke for the first time in near a decade.

"Why are you crying?"

I almost heard the jaws drop behind me.

"You're a bad guy," she cried.

"And why am I the bad guy?"

"I saw you on the TV being mean to people."

"What do bad guys do?"

"They hurt people and they are mean."

"I would never hurt you."

She looked up, surprised. Her blonde curls laying on her shoulders I gently put up a hand to wipe the tears.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Angela. What's yours?"

"Wykkyd."

"That's not a good guy name."

"I know."

**Author's Note:**

> This is another repost from Fanfiction. It is crazy short. I adore Kyd Wykkyd
> 
> Reviews are appreciated


End file.
